el amor que siento por ti hace que te alejes de mi
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: es la continuacion de aprendiendo amar...apasado unos años y goku y chichi se rencuentran y muchas cosas han cambiado GxCH
1. Chapter 1

( Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama )

Capitulo 1

Era un día normal y corriente en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad de Tokio, una mujer con pelo largo oscuro y ojos negros se encontraba en el comedor esperando a su padre y en ese momento apareció este

-padre, para que me llamaste?-dijo la mujer

-necesito que vallas a la ciudad para que firmes unos documentos-dice el padre

-pero papa, ya sabes que no puedo ir a la ciudad

-chichi, ya lo se, pero han pasado nueve años, y yo no puedo ir ni Margi tampoco, ya sabes que hoy es un día fuerte para el restaurante, tendrás que llevarte a Takeichi

-de acuerdo papa iré, llamaré a Takeichi

-sobre todo ve con los ojos bien abiertos hija

-hay papa ya no soy una niña, tengo veinticinco años, pero te haré caso

-a si me gusta hija, bueno me voy al restaurante o si no Margi me matará

-adiós papa, yo saldré ahora hacia Tokio

El padre de chichi se fue deprisa al restaurante y chichi se fue a su cuarto, cuando llegó se sentó en la cama y suspiró fuertemente y en ese instante entro un niño con pelo negro y ojos muy parecidos a los de chichi

-hola mama-dijo el niño-te ocurre algo?

-no cariño, no me ocurre nada-chichi miro al niño y sonrió pensando en lo que se parecía a su padre-hoy iremos a Tokio, tengo que firmar unos documentos

-que bien me gusta ir a Tokio, cuando voy con el abuelo o con la abuela me divierto mucho

-hijo solo iremos a firmar los documentos y nos vendremos, no nos pararemos en ningún lugar

-pero porqué mama?

-por que en el restaurante hoy habrá muchos clientes y tendré que ayudar a los abuelos

-vale lo entiendo

-venga nos vamos, o si no, tus abuelos nos matara a los dos Takechi

-vale

Chichi como Takechi salieron de la casa en dirección con el coche de esta para Tokio

Por otra parte en Tokio en unos de los edificios mas altos había dos chicos y una chica, y como cada día la chica y el chico mas joven discutían

-es que no te das cuenta Goku, ya tienes veinticinco años, tienes que sentar la cabeza, no puedes estar con una chica diferente cada día

-Bulma, ya estoy cansado de tus berrinches, yo he elegido esto en mi vida, y quiero que me dejes en paz

-como puedes ser a sin, nunca te has puesto a pensar lo que piensan estas chicas? Por lo que me demuestras es que no, yo como mujer me siento indignada, las tratas como trapos … -suspirando-es que nunca vas a olvidar a esa chica? Se que te defraudo pero tu te lo merecías

-ya basta Bulma, no te consiento que me reclames nada y sobre todo, no quiero que me nombres a esa mujer, lo has entendido

-Goku todas las mujeres no son como ella-esta vez habló el otro chico

-lo que me faltaba es que tu también te metas, vegeta-dijo goku arto de la discusión-me voy no tengo ganas de escucharos a ninguno de los dos-y se fue del despacho para irse a dar una vuelta por las calles de Tokio

-no puedo creer que Goku no se abra a las mujeres, solo por que chichi le defraudó-dice Bulma

-yo no le culpo, yo no se lo que haría en su lugar, pero estoy seguro que ya lo habría olvidado-dice vegeta seguro de lo que dice

-te das cuenta vegeta … he conocido a pocas mujeres con las que ha estado Goku, pero todas se parecen a chichi, pelo negro, ojos negros, piel blanca …

-seguro que se siente mucho mejor con el mismo, estando con mujeres parecidas a ella

-sabes he estado pensando y en nueve años no hemos sabido nada de ella, me acuerdo que goku fue a donde vivía ella pero allí no encontró ni a ella ni a su familia

-que quieres decir con eso Bulma

-pues, por que no la buscamos … a mi se me hace raro …

-si tienes razón … a ella se la veía tan enamorada de él

-tenemos que buscarla-dice Bulma decidida

-voy hacer una llamada

-a quien vas a llamar?

-a que detective conocemos desde que éramos niños?

-Krilin-dice Bulma-seguro que el lo descubrirá

-seguro que si, pero le diremos que no le diga nada a Goku … o si no se enfadará-vegeta cogió el teléfono y llamó a Krilin

-espero que descubra donde se encuentre-dice Bulma

-Krilin … soy vegeta, te llamo para que nos hagas un trabajo a Bulma y a mi

-de que se trata vegeta?-dice krilin desde el otro lado de la línea

-se trata que quiero que descubras todo sobre una mujer

-de una mujer? De quien se trata vegeta-dice Krilin sin comprender

-de chichi

-de que me suena ese nombre-intentando pensar Krilin a quien se refería vegeta

-te acuerdas hace nueve años de la chica que salía Goku … -no escucho respuesta vegeta y decidió continuar-que desapareció misteriosamente? Pues quiero que me diga que ha hecho en estos nueve años, si ha estado con alguien, donde vive, que come, todo, y sobre todo que pasó para que se fuera como se fue

-entiendo lo que me quieres decir-dice Krilin-pero Goku me dijo que se fue por una cantidad de dinero

-si lo se … pero tengo el presentimiento que hay algo mas, y que tiene que ver el padre de goku

-tú, al padre de goku lo conoces mejor-respondió Krilin-yo también lo vi raro, no solo yo si no los demás asta la misma Maron … a esa chica se la veía muy enamorada, o es que es muy buena actriz … no te preocupes vegeta lo haré … aunque tengo que decirte una cosa

-que cosa-dice vegeta

-cuando no tenía ningún cliente me puse a trabajar sobre esto ya que 18 siempre me dijo que era muy raro que desapareciera

-a si -dijo vegeta asombrado

-lo único que se es que vive en el mismo pueblo y a cambiado de dirección … por eso Goku no la encontró hace años

-genial … sigue investigando-dice vegeta-a otra cosa no le digas nada a Goku o si no se enfadará

-claro … cuando tengo algo mas te avisaré, de acuerdo

-vale

-te dejo vegeta, ah da le saludos a Bulma-Krilin colgó el teléfono motivado por este nuevo caso

-que te dijo vegeta?-preguntó Bulma

-antes de nada Krilin te manda saludos, y que acepta coger este caso … y sobre todo sabe donde vive

-de veras y donde?

-no me lo dijo, pero es en el mismo pueblo

-genial, ya tengo ganas de ver la cara de ella

-lo mismo digo Bulma


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Chichi estaba caminando por las calles de Tokio con su hijo

-takechi, ya hemos llegado-dice la morena haciendo que el niño se detenga

-puedo quedarme en esta tienda viendo los juguetes?-dice el niño con ojitos de cordero

-bueno, vale, pero no te muevas de aquí, de acuerdo, yo no tardaré

-vale mama, no me moveré

Chichi entró a la oficina hacer el papeleo, mientras el niño miraba los juguetes muy ilusionado, pero sin darse cuenta se iba alejando ya que en esa calle estaban todos los comercios

Por otro lado iba caminando, estaba algo molesto y cansado por que siempre era lo mismo con Bulma, demientas caminaba pensaba como había cambiado todo, y sobre todo sus amigos del instituto, mientras pensaba se sentó en un banco de un parque, pensando como habían cambiado la gente de su alrededor, como en Gohan y Videl hacía dos años que se habían casado y ya tenían una niña de meses de edad, Pan y Ubb después de terminar los estudios se fueron a vivir aventuras a si lo decían ellos en sus cartas, en cambio Bra y Goten se casaron hace nueve meses y aun estaban de luna de miel, a los que veía mas era a Vegeta y a Bulma, ya que eran socios de la empresa familiar, ellos si que habían cambiado, con lo superficiales que eran, se preocupaban por todos los empleados con la excusa de que son personas, a 18 también la veía ya que estaba casada con su amigo Krilin, le sorprendió al saber que quería ser policía pero no cualquiera si no investigador privado, con el dinero que tiene de la herencia de sus padres, menos mal que tiene mucho trabajo, en cambio Maron, ella es la que cambiado mas, era la que criticaba a todo el mundo, quien lo diría, ahora es ella quien ayuda a las personas necesitadas de las ONG, pero a parte de eso fue la que me ayudó mas, cuando se fue chichi, asta el mismo Trunk se puso celoso, pero nunca sentí nada por ella solo una profunda amistad, ellos como pareja que son viajan por todo el mundo, para ayudar a las personas, para que puedan sobrevivir el día a día, Goku al pensar todo esto hizo un gran suspiro pensando que era el único que no había cambiado, mas que nada no había cambiado por lo que le paso con chichi y sobre todo por su padre, al pensar en su padre hizo otro suspiro, él si que no había cambiado nada y prefería no pensar mas en él, en cambio su hermano Radix, él también había cambiado, después de que ella se fuera ido él se acercó como un verdadero hermano mayor, y de a partir de ese momento nos hemos llevado mejor, asta vivimos juntos en un apartamento, él es la única persona que me ha dicho que podría a ver pasado otra cosa a lo que me quería hacer creer mi padre, pero nunca le he hecho caso, por que todas las mujeres que se acercan a mi es solo por el dinero, y suspiró de nuevo. En ese momento sintió que en ese momento alguien le tocaba la rodilla, goku lo miró, era un niño pequeño, con pelo negro y ojos negros vidriosos a punto de llorar, lo único que pensó Goku al ver esos ojos es que le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien.

Chichi caminaba a paso rápido y desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos, había salido de la oficina de firmar los documentos y su hijo de ocho años no estaba por ningún lado, le había preguntado a todo el mundo, pero nadie lo había visto, un niño no podía desaparecer a si por que si, asta habíha ido a la comisaría y lo único que le dicen es que asta que no pasen veinticuatro horas no podían hacer nada, cansada de buscar se apoyo en la pared de un edificio llorando desesperadamente.

Como he podido perder a mi hijo soy una mala madre, que puedo hacer, no puedo dejar de buscarle-dijo chichi llorando a mas no poder

-le ocurre algo señora?-dijo un chico preocupado y acompañado de una chica

-no llore señora, seguro que se podrá hacer algo-dijo la chica acercándose para consolarla, chichi se quitó las manos de la cara sin dejar de llorar y abrazó a la chica llorando mas fuerte-seguro que hay una solución para solucionar lo que la pasa-continuo la chica correspondiendo el abrazo de la morena

-he perdido a mi hijo … y no lo encuentro … he ido a la comisaría … y me han dicho … que no pueden hacer nada … asta que no pase veinticuatro horas …-y siguió llorando chichi

-cuantos años tiene? Y como es?-dice el chico, chichi dejó de abrazar a la chica y los miro a los dos-te ayudaremos a encontrarlo-chichi seguía mirándolo a los dos

-yo os conozco-dijo chichi-tu eres Trunk-señalando al chico-y tu eres Maron-señalando a la chica

-como sabes nuestros nombres?-preguntó Trunk sin comprender, cosa que Maron la miro, y en ese momento chichi se iba a ir pero la chica rubia se lo impidió

-tu eres chichi?-dice Maron segura y Trunk se sorprendió-no puedo equivocarme tu eres ella

-me tengo que ir-dice chichi desesperada y pensando con la gente que hay en Tokio se tenía que topar con ellos sobre todo con la rubia

-no creo que sea el momento de hacer escenitas-dice Trunk- tenemos que encontrar a tu hijo-chichi lo miro y comprendió que tenía razón

-dinos como es tu hijo y te ayudaremos chichi-dice Maron

-no se si confiar en ti-dice chichi mirando a Maron-da igual … mi hijo se llama Takeichi, tiene ocho años, pelo negro un poco largo y ojos del mismo color que el pelo, va vestido con un peto rojo y una camiseta blanca y zapatillas blancas

-chichi yo no soy es niña tonta de hace nueve años igual que Trunk y los demás, hemos cambiado-dice Maron para que chichi la diera mas confianza

-en vez de hablar vamos a buscarlo, es un niño pequeño y debe de estar asustado-dice Trunk

Chichi se sorprendió pensando que estos dos no eran los mismos de años atrás, y se fueron los tres a buscar al niño

En otro lugar Goku y Takechi buscaban a la madre de este último

-dime Takeichi, no me has dicho como es tu madre-dice goku

-antes de nada gracias por ayudarme a buscarla-dice el niño- y ella es mas bajita que tú, es delgada, tiene el pelo largo negro en una trenza, ojos muy grandes y negros-se puso a pensar-y no se que mas decirte, ya no me acuerdo

-como va vestida?-preguntó Goku

-no me acuerdo-dice el niño muy apenado

-no te preocupes Takeichi-dice Goku-tienes hambre? Por que yo si

-pues si tengo mucha hambre

-estamos cerca de mi apartamento, vamos, a si conocerás a mi hermano y él no ayudará a encontrar a tu madre

-vale, y muchas gracias por querer ayudarme

-no tienes por que dármelas, mira ya llegamos

Los dos subieron al apartamento de Goku, y Takechi al verlo se sorprendió

-guau, vives en un sitio muy grande- dice el niño, Goku lo miro le recordó a alguien pero no sabía a quien

-siéntate si quieres-le dijo Goku, el niño se sentó muy feliz ya que estaba algo cansado

-Goku ya has llegado? has venido pronto-dijo un chico alto con el pelo largo agarrado en una coleta

-si ya he llegado Radix, nos entró hambre y hemos decidido hacerte compañía- Radix salió de su habitación

-nos entró hambre?-dijo Radix y vio al niño-quien ese niño … no será tuyo?-dijo ahora enfadado

-no digas tonterías-dice Goku-se a perdido … estuvimos buscando a su madre … y como estábamos cerca de aquí, decidimos venir a comer

-y como te llamas?-preguntó Radix sentándose al lado del niño

-me llamo Takeichi … y tengo ocho años-dice el niño algo tímido

-echas las presentaciones vamos a comer-dice Goku

-sabes una cosa Goku este niño me recuerda a ti cuando eras niño-dice Radix observando al niño detenidamente-pero esos ojos los he visto en algún lado-Goku iba responder pero el niño se adelantó

-es que tengo los ojos de mi mama-dice Takechi-pero ella una vez me dijo que me parecía en lo demás a mi papa, asta en el apetito-esto último lo dijo triste-yo no conozco a mi papa, una vez se lo pregunté a mi mama, y se puso muy triste, lo único que alcance a escuchar una vez cuando ella hablaba con mis abuelitos es que él no quería a mi mama y que seguro que a mi tampoco por ser hijo de ella, si la fuera querido fuera enfrentado a su padre-dijo medio llorando el niño, Goku como Radix observaron al niño con tristeza, cuando Radix iba a decir algo llamaron a la puerta, los dos hermanos se miraron y Goku fue abrir la puerta


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Goku se dirigió abrir la puerta, al ver de quien se trataba se asombró

-goku te sorprendes al verme?

-que haces aquí? dijiste que no vendrías nunca aquí

-pues te equivocas, he venido hablar con tu hermano

-entonces pasa, papa

Padre e hijo entraron y Bardock se sorprendió ver a un niño al lado de Radix

-quien es ese niño?-preguntó Bardock

-creo que no te incumbe padre-respondió Radix tajantemente

-yo me llevaré al niño a la cocina para que coma algo-dijo goku-vamos Takeichi-el niño no dijo nada solo siguió a goku, este le dio algo de comer y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban su padre y su hermano

-se puede saber a que has venido papa?-dijo Radix

-solo he venido a ver como te va, ya que no tienes la comodidad de siempre-dijo Bardock

-por lo menos gano dinero por mi mismo, y haciendo lo que me gusta-respondió Radix

-ya veo-dijo como si nada Bardock-que suerte que goku vive contigo, o si no, no podrías pagar este departamento

-papa vasta ya, si vine a vivir con él es para estar con mi hermano-gritó goku

-esto no va contigo goku-dijo Bardock

-ya te deje bien claro que no quiero nada tuyo papa-dijo Radix enfadado-no soy el mismo que con tus patrañas me convencías … no soy como Goku que a él lo convences con facilidad

-no pienso consentir que me faltes al respeto, o si no …

-o si no que …-cortó Radix a su padre- me vas a castigar, me vas a quitar la paga, o mejor a un me vas a enviar a uno de tus hombres para que me hagan callar, igual como has hecho siempre

-basta los dos-gritó goku enfadado-por que no nos podemos llevar bien como la familia que somos … estoy arto de escuchar vuestras peleas, es que no entendéis que estoy en medio de esto?

-me voy-dijo Bardock-goku no tenías que estar en una reunión?

-si … pero Vegeta y Bulma se han ocupado … y seguro que habrán acabado-dijo goku

-goku menos mal que tú si que pareces un hijo mío-dijo Bardock mirando a Radix-me marcho-y sin decir nada mas se fue

-a ese hombre yo le he visto en el pueblo que vivo-dijo de repente el niño que salía de la cocina

-a si, de donde? -dijo Radix con curiosidad

-seguro que te confundes Takeichi-dijo goku

-no me confundo, yo le he visto hablando con mi mama, y ella siempre acaba llorando-los dos hermanos se miraron incrédulos por lo que ha dicho el niño

-de que conocerá tu madre a mi padre-dice Radix muy pensativo

-no será …- dice Goku sin creer lo que va a decir- que su madre y papa han tenido algo … y tu Radix has dicho que el niño te recuerda a mi

-dudo que sea eso … pero puede ser-dice Radix-mejor vamos que tenemos que encontrar a tu madre Takeichi

-si vamos-dice el niño feliz agarrando la mano de Goku, este se sorprendió, entonces decidieron salir del apartamento

Debajo de unos edificios se encontraban chichi, Maron y Trunk

-no voy ha encontrar nunca a mi niño-dice chichi llorando, Maron se acercó a ella para consolarla-soy la peor madre del mundo … ni siquiera puedo vigilar a mi propio hijo

-no digas eso chichi, le puede pasar a cualquiera-dice Maron, chichi la miró y sonrió, las dos miraron a Trunk que estaba llamando por teléfono, los dos chicas no entendieron lo que iba hacer Trunk, en ese momento chichi se giró i vio salir del edificio a un hombre que ella conocía, el hombre se subió al coche y se fue, chichi no dejaba de mirar al lugar donde estaba ese hombre y empezó a temblar y pudo escuchar la voz de Maron que era Bardock, sin darse cuenta empezó a tener un ataque de ansiedad, Maron se asustó y la sentó en un escalón dándola aire

-chichi tranquila, Trunk ha llamado a alguien para que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a Takeichi-dice Maron, en cambio chichi lo único que hizo fue afirmar con la cabeza

Del edificio salía Goku, Radix y Takeichi, Goku al ver a Trunk se dirigió con los demás hacia él, en cambio Radix vio a Maron sentada en un escalón con una chica llorando, Radix se acercó a ella y supo quien era la había visto pocas veces pero sabía que era chichi, en cambio Takeichi al no conocer a Trunk se escondió detrás de apierna de Goku

-y este niño?-preguntó Trunk

-ya te dije por teléfono que encontré a un niño-dijo Goku-y tú a una mujer buscando a un niño, solo espero que sea su madre

-yo también- dijo Trunk poniéndose a la altura del niño-como te llamas?

-me llamo Takeichi-dijo el niño y Trunk se levantó

-pues es su madre, ella nos dijo que se llamaba a si

-pues que bien, no crees Takeichi-dijo Goku, iba a seguir hablando pero un nombre que conocía salió de los labios de su hermano lo detuvo para mirar donde estaba Radix

-como sabes mi nombre?-dijo chichi a Radix, ella al observarlo supo quien era, aunque lo haya visto pocas veces, y se levantó rápido para irse-me tengo que ir, tengo que encontrar a mi hijo

-Mama!-chichi se giró y miróde donde provenía la voz, al girarse pudo ver a su hijo al lado de Goku, que este la miraba de una forma que no supo descifrar-mami, que contento estoy de verte-el niño fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre, chichi lo cogió en brazos para abrazarlo-este señor-señalando a Goku -a no, se llama goku, no le gusta que le diga a si … bueno es que estado todo el rato con él y medió también de comer, me presentó a su hermano, es súper guai, pero me cae mejor Goku, ah otra cosa, a que no sabes quien es el padre de ellos dos? Pues ese hombre que viene a verte-ante esto chichi bajó de sus brazos al niño y le iba a decir algo pero eso fue imposible, ya que goku la agarró de los hombros zarandeándola

-dime ahora mismo que es lo que tienes con mi padre-dijo Goku enfadado, chichi estaba asustada y empezó a salirla lágrimas, Takeichi se asustó y no sabía que hacer, en cambio los demás intentaban que goku la soltara- dímelo de una maldita vez

-yo … no … tengo nada … que ver … con él-dice chichi muy asustada

-goku suéltala la estas haciendo daño-dijo Trunk, goku reaccionó y la soltó, Maron rápidamente fue a consolarla, y el niño la abrazo

-por que hiciste daño a mi mama-dijo Takeichi-ella no te hizo nada- goku no contesto

-será mejor que vallamos al apartamento para hablar mas tranquilos -dijo Radix

-yo apoyo la opción de Radix-dijo Trunk

-venga chichi, creo que tienes que explicar algunas cosas-dijo Maron

-no, yo me tengo que ir-dice chichi

-tú no te vas a ningún lado-dijo goku enfadado, y chichi accedió ir al apartamento

Una vez entraron todos al apartamento todos se sentaron, goku no dejaba de mirar a chichi con enfado y eso a ella la incomodaba mucho, entonces su hijo la sacó de sus pensamientos

-mama, a que el apartamento de Goku y Radix es grandioso-dice el niño feliz-es mas grande que nuestra casa

-con el dinero que te dio mi padre no te compraste una casa digna-dice goku enfadado- o es que solo quieres aparentar que eres de pocos recursos

-tu padre nunca me dio nada-dice chichi enfadada, Radix miro al niño que no entendía nada

-Takeichi te gustaría jugar conmigo a la videoconsola?-le dijo Radix al niño

-si claro-los dos se fueron al cuarto de Radix para jugar a la consola, Trunk y Maron se miraron y se fueron para dejarlos solos

-ahora que estamos solos me vas a decir que te traes con mi padre?-dice goku enfadado y agarrando a chichi otra vez por los hombros-y seguro que es niño es de mi padre-zarandeándola-dímelo de una vez

-no te das cuenta que el niño es tu hijo-gritó chichi


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Goku miro a chichi desconfiado y tratando de digerir la noticia que ella la había dado

-eso no puede ser-dijo goku sin creer nada

-crees que estoy mintiendo?-dice chichi decepcionada en como giku estaba reaccionando- será mejor que me valla-goku la miro- aunque no se por que me extraño, tu padre reaccionó igual hace nueve años

-que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó goku

-pregúntaselo a tu padre-chichi iba a ir a buscar a su hijo pero fue detenida por goku

-de aquí no sales asta que me expliques que tiene que ver mi padre … además él me lo fuera dicho y quiero una prueba que ese niño es mío-con una sonrisa retorcida-seguro que has estado con un montón de hombres y me lo quieres enganchar a mi

-como te atreves, además en ningún momento te he pedido nada, y ni sueñes que te voy ha dar una prueba, y lo de tu padre pregúntale

-claro que lo voy a preguntar-sacando el móvil y llamando

-que estas haciendo-dice chichi asustándose

-estoy llamando, no lo ves, ahora arreglaremos las cosas en este momento

-yo no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar-dice chichi pero goku de mientras hablaba por teléfono forcejeando- por favor no quiero quedarme, te lo suplico-goku la miro y no entendió su nerviosismo y el estar apunto de llorar

-me importa muy poco lo que me digas, ahora mi padre viene hacia aquí y lo vamos arreglar todo-dice goku enfadado-le diré a Radix que se marche algún lado con Takeichi -goku antes de decirle a Radix que se fuera con el niño cerró la puerta de la salida con llave, chichi se sentó en el sofá y empezó a llorar una vez que Radix y el niño se fuero goku se sentó en el sofá al lado de chichi ha esperar a Bardock

-no sabía que me odiabas tanto-dice chichi aún nerviosa y abrazándose a si misma-ahora lo veo claro nunca me quisiste nada, lo único que haces es hacerme daño, aunque te tengo que agradecer de haberme dado un hijo tuyo

-sabes no te odio-dijo goku que la empezó a mirar, al ver que ella miraba a un punto en el suelo, con su mano hizo que le mirase- yo me enamoré de ti, y tú te fuiste por un puñado de dinero, fui donde vivías y allí no te encontré, intente odiarte pero una parte de mi me decía que no lo hiciera

-diste por hecho que lo que tú padre te dijo era cierto-dice chichi sin apartarle la mirada y cayéndola lagrimas

-no tuve otra opción-gritó goku apartando la mirada

-tú no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar, desde hace nueve años que tú padre me obligo a salir del instituto como si fuera una delincuente-dice chichi llorando-creía que me iba a matar, y se detuvo por que estaba embarazada de ti, quería escondérselo, pero no pude, y lo único que me dijo que si me acercara a ti me mataría incluyendo a mi familia y a Takeichi-chichi lloraba y goku al verla a si la abrazó-debes de creerme, por favor, déjame que me valla, no quiero que le pase nada a mi hijo -goku deshizo el abrazo

-No-dijo goku serio-ya que estas aquí quiero poner las cosas en clara-en es ese momento llamaron a la puerta y goku se dirigió para abrir pero antes miro a chichi-si estas conmigo no te pasará nada-y luego abrió la puerta para después cerrarla

-goku se puede saber para que me has llamado?-dijo Bardock, pero al mirar a dentro de la sala vio a chichi este cambió de expresión y goku se dio cuenta

-quería arreglar unos asuntos contigo-dijo goku

-y esta mujer?-preguntó Bardock

-no la conoces papa

-la verdad es que no he tenido el placer-dijo Bardock con una sonrisa falsa

-ella es chichi y es la madre del niño que estaba conmigo y Radix aquí esta mañana

-ah ya veo, fue lo único que dijo Bardock

-papa siéntate-dijo goku-es que el hijo de chichi me dijo que te conocía, por que te vio hablando con ella-señalando goku a chichi

-es verdad … pero yo no sabía que conocías a esta chica … si es que la puedo decir a si-dijo Bardock

-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo goku

-bueno lo que pasa, es que, un día pase por el pueblo de ella, se me estropeo el coche, me dirigí a una casa, y la casualidad es que era la de ella, de mientras se arreglaba el coche-contaba Bardock-no se como decir esto … ella se me insinuó-goku se sorprendió y chichi negó con la cabeza-y paso lo que tenía que pasar-suspiro-no me digas que es tu nueva novia goku, sinceramente no es de mi agrado pero si a ti te gusta no diré nada, pero sabiendo lo poco que te duran las mujeres, no me tengo que preocupar por nada

-papa ese no es el punto-dijo goku-aunque no me puedo creer que eso pasara

Pues si hijo eso paso

-eso quiere decir que Takeichi es tu hijo-dijo goku en un susurro que fue oído por chichi y Bardock-y no es mío

-no puedo creer que le creas-dijo chichi largo-y sin mas se marchó

-no puedo creer que vallas dejado de lado a un hijo tuyo, papa

-por que no es mi hijo-respondió Bardock-ella ya estaba embarazada, al saber goku seguro que ha estado con muchos hombres que ni siquiera sabrá quien es el padre

-papa me puedes dejar solo-dice goku triste-necesito pensar

-claro-dijo Bardock con una sonrisa en los labios-adiós hijo

Al cabo de un rato llegó Radix al departamento, cuando entró se dio cuenta que goku no estaba ahí, Radix se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano menor y ahí lo encontró, tumbado bocabajo como hace nueve años atrás

-Radix, déjame solo, necesito pensar

-como quieras goku, pero solo te diré algo, no creas en todo lo que te cuenta papa … yo he hablado con chichi y me ha contado … goku ella tiene miedo de papa … tenemos que hacer algo

-de que estas hablando-sentándose en la cama goku

-yo se de lo que es capaz de hacer papa, y voy ayudar a chichi y a mi sobrino

-él no es tu sobrino-gritó goku

-piensa lo que quieras, pero ese niño se parece a ti te guste o no, y chichi me a jurado que con el único que ha estado en nueve años es contigo -suspiro y se sentó en la cama al lado de goku-tenemos que ayudarla

-de acuerdo-dice goku resignado-yo no se donde vive

-yo si me ha dado su dirección-dice Radix feliz-además llamaré a Krilin para que veas por tus propios ojos la forma de ser de papa … no solo de él si no del padre de Vegeta … esos dos son tal para cual …

-yo llamaré a Vegeta y a Bulma para hablar con ellos, necesito contarles lo que a pasado

-tienes razón.-dice Radix-vamos a la oficina que deben de estar los dos allí

-pues vamos-a si los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la oficina donde estaban Bulma y Vegeta con el coche de Goku y de mientras Radix llamaba a Krilin para que se dirija hacia allí también


	5. Chapter 5

**perdonar por la tardanza es que he tenido el ordenador estropeado y entre que me lo arreglaban pues he tardado haber cuanto me dura:) este capitulo es algo corto .... ah gracias por los comentarios **

CAPITULO 5

Goku y Radix llegaron a la oficina que allí estaban Bulma, Vegeta, Krilin y 18, cuando entraron se sentaron en la mesa de reuniones que era rectangular y muy grande

-para que nos has reunido Goku?-dijo 18 sin mucho interés

-primero ha sido Radix, y segundo hemos llamado a Krilin no ha ti-dijo Goku serio ya que con 18 no se llevaba bien

-bueno dejemos estos humos, vale chicos-dijo Krilin para calmar la tensión-llevémonos bien, de acuerdo

-vale, pero que lo hago por ti, ya que eres mi amigo, no por ella-dijo Goku

-digo lo mismo Krilin, lo hago por ti que eres mi esposo no por el cabeza hueca de Goku-dijo 18 con una sonrisa

-a quien le dices a si?-dijo Goku

-vasta los dos-dice Bulma-di nos Radix que es lo que pasa

-lo que pasa es que Goku hoy se encontró a un niño que se había perdido-dijo Radix para contar la historia

-y eso qué?-dijo Vegeta

-no es un niño corriente, lo que pasa es que …-seguía Radix

-tiene poderes especiales o es un extra terrestre-intervino Vegeta

-quieres dejar de interrumpirme Vegeta-dice Radix irritado y Vegeta sonrió con malicia consiguiendo lo que quería-este niño se perdió y Goku le ayudaba ha encontrar a su madre-parándose un momento para ver las expresiones de las personas que estaban con él y Goku-la sorpresa fue cuando el niño nos dijo que él y su madre conocían a mi padre, Goku recibió una llamada de Trunks diciendo que él y Marron han encontrado a una mujer que ha perdido a su hijo y que ellos estaban debajo de nuestro edificio, al bajar descubrimos que esa mujer es la madre del niño, pero la sorpresa fue que esa mujer era …

-venga di lo Radix que estoy intrigada-dijo Bulma

-tu como siempre tan metiche-dijo Vegeta-continúa Radix

-me dices metiche a mi-dijo Bulma-y tú que

-Chichi-dijo Goku en un susurro pero oído por todos los que estaban ahí

-si-continúo Radix-era ella … pero hay mas … dice ella que se fue hace nueve años porque la obligo mi padre a desaparecer y él nos hizo creer que la había dado dinero … todo fue mentira-Radix cuando acabó miro a los demás y lo que le sorprendió es que no se habían sorprendido de lo que les había dicho y también Goku estaba sorprendido por eso-no vais ha decir nada

-bueno la verdad-dice 18-algo sabíamos, pero si estoy sorprendida que la hayáis visto en la ciudad

-que quieres decir con eso-dice Goku confundido

-lo que pasa Goku es que -dice Krilin-cuando no tenía ningún caso, investigaba para encontrar a Chichi, solo para pedirla explicaciones a ella

-pero por qué?-dice Goku

-pues porque 18 se llevaba bien con ella y presentía que algo raro había en su desaparición … al investigar descubrí que si que había algo … descubrí su nueva dirección y algunas cosas sobre tu padre, esta mañana me llamó Vegeta para descubrir el paradero de Chichi, y investigué asta ahora lo que paso con ella y lo que te ha dicho ella sobre tu padre es cierto, no solo se lo ha hecho a ella si no a mas personas, incluso el padre de Vegeta esta metido en cosas bastante turbias como el tuyo Goku

-típico de mi padre-dice Vegeta-yo por lo menos conozco a mi padre, y se lo que es capaz de hacer para conseguir que no tenga ningún obstáculos en sus negocios

-me sorprendí mucho cuando me enteré que Chichi tenía un hijo, hoy he hablado con unas fuentes mías y me han dicho que ese niño se llama Takeichi tiene ocho años y es hijo de -Krilin miro a su amigo -Goku … pensé a lo primero que era de tu padre, por que tú padre visita mucho a Chichi, descubrí que no era hijo suyo si no tuyo Goku-suspiro-lo que pasa en que en unas de sus visitas, Bardock mencionó algo como "si te apareces en Tokio y ves a mi hijo Goku te puedo asegurar que tanto tu familia, tu misma y el hijo de Goku que a la vez es mi único nieto no volveréis a ver la luz del sol "-todos se sorprendieron-Goku amigo no te creas nada de lo que te diga tu padre, el es capaz de matar si hace falta … sabes que yo soy tu amigo, y ellos-señalando a Vegeta, 18 y Bulma-también lo son

-no puedo creer que mi padre sea a si-dice Goku triste y decepcionado-y yo que le dije que mentía … no lo entiendo por que mi padre me hizo esto … él ni siquiera lo sabía …

-eso es por que alguien te traicionó -dijo Bulma mirando a Radix seriamente, este por otro lado lo que hizo fue agachar la cabeza

-quién pudo haber sido?-dijo Goku-durante estos años la he maldecido, la he intentado odiar y lo he equivocado que estaba … y cuando la veo, lo único que hago es darle la razón a mi padre … tengo que disculparme …

-eso espero Goku-dijo 18-aparte que para mi punto de vista tú te aprovechaste de ella y lo que es peor, nunca quisiste afrontar a tu padre … si sigues a si serás como él o peor-18 miro a Radix- por lo menos tu hermano a recapacitado, y ahora puede ser una persona confiable … aunque creo que tendrías que hablar con Goku sobre algunas cosas del pasado Radix

-de que cosa?-dijo Goku

-eso que sea cuando él quiera y en privado-dijo 18

-lo primero que vamos hacer es una visita a Chichi-dijo Krilin

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Bulma-habrá cambiado mucho?

-yo tengo ganas de darla un abrazo-dijo 18

-no hablemos mas-dijo Vegeta-y marchémonos

Todos salieron de las oficinas para dirigirse a la casa de Chichi


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Todos llegaron al pueblo donde vivía chichi, al salir del coche se paró haciendo un gran suspiro, no sabía que hacer, tenía ganas de marcharse pero recapacitó y no lo hizo

-he chicos-dijo Krilin-por que ni vamos ha ese restaurante y comemos algo

-si buena idea-dijo Bulma

-que esperamos-dijo Radix-tengo hambre

Todos entraron al restaurante y al entrar vieron a una mujer morena con ojos marrones

-buenos días -dijo la mujer

-buenos días-dijo Bulma-quisiéramos comer nos podrías decir donde nos podríamos poner

-claro-continuo la mujer morena-cuantos sois?

-pues somos-dijo Bulma-seis

-de acuerdo síganme-la mujer morena empezó a caminar seguida por todos -seguro que aquí estaréis muy bien

-si seguro-Bulma vio el lugar y le agradó, era al lado de la ventana y desde ahí se podía ver un parque con niños jugando-chicos sentémonos-y a si lo hicieron Bulma se puso al lado de la ventana, Goku al frente de ella, al lado de Bulma Vegeta y al lado de este Radix y al frente de Radix 18 y al lado de ella Krilin

-aquí tienen la carta, para que puedan ver lo que mas le agraden-dijo la mujer morena con una sonrisa-que desearían tomar?

-yo quiero un zumo natural de naranja-dijo Bulma mirando la carta, pero levantó la vista para mirar a la camarera-no hace falta que nos llames de usted por favor nos puede tutear

-como quiera señorita

-ya se lo que quiero-dijo Bulma-quiero una sopa de cangrejos

-yo quiero una cerveza-dijo Vegeta-y el pollo a las cuatro semillas, parece delicioso

-yo quiero una cerveza-dijo Krilin-y chuletas asadas con la salsa especial

-yo también quiero una cerveza-dijo 18-y el puré de verduras de la casa

-yo quiero una cerveza-dijo Radix-y pollo con setas silvestres

-yo agua mineral-dijo Goku pensativo-y para comer costillas con salsa verde-la camarera lo apuntó todo sin levantar la vista de la libreta, cuando acabó de apuntarlo levantó la vista y sin darse cuenta miró a Goku

-perdone joven-dijo la camarera y todos la miraron, Goku por otra parte en ningún momento la miro asta ahora y al mirar abrió los ojos como platos-por casualidad su nombre es Goku?- todos menos Goku la miraron sorprendidos

-como sabe su nombre?-dijo 18 sin entender

-no puede ser-dijo Goku -usted es Margi verdad?

-si -dijo Margi sorprendida al que el joven recordase su nombre -no pensé que me recordaría joven

-por favor no me digas a si-dijo Goku-como mi amiga ha dicho nos puede tutear, me da gusto verte, como esta su marido?

-también puedes tutearme Goku-dijo Margi- él esta muy bien y con mucho trabajo

-no me digas que estáis los dos solos trabajando-dijo Goku haber si podía sonsacarla alguna información-tenéis mucha clientela

-la verdad es que el negocio va muy bien-dijo Mrgi-y no estamos solos mi esposo y yo la hija de mi esposo nos ayuda mucho-todos miraban a los dos sin comprender nada y sobre todo de que se conocían esa mujer y Goku-a veces la tenemos que decir que no hace falta para que acabe los estudios y también para que cuide al niño-ella suspiro-a pasado mucho tiempo como estas tú?

-yo dentro de lo que cabe bien-dice Goku-le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro-dijo Magi-lo que quieras, espera ahora vuelvo voy a dejar la orden y vuelvo-Margi se fue y en un momento volvió con las bebidas-que es lo que me querías preguntar Goku?

-si ella esta aquí?-dijo Goku algo tímido Margi sonrió y sus amigos no sabían de quien estaba hablando y ni siquiera le pudieron preguntar por que la mujer fue muy rápida al volver

-Goku -dijo Margi -si ella esta aquí, pero sería mejor que no la vieras tendríamos problemas -dijo esto algo triste-no tendrías de haber venido, pero a podido ser una coincidencia

-no-dijo Goku-no ha sido una coincidencia, y por mi padre no te preocupes, necesito hablar con Chichi -todos sus amigos abrieron los ojos como platos al saber que esa mujer tenía algo que ver con Chichi

-señora de que conoces a Cichi?-dijo 18 la mujer la miró y sonrió

-yo soy su madrastra, aunque ya somos como madre e hija -explico Margi-a Goku lo conocí cuando vino a las fiestas hace ya unos años igual que me conoció a mi conoció al papa de Chichi

-ahora entiendo-dijo Krilin

-vosotros sois amigos de Chichi?-dijo Margi feliz

-bueno la verdad es que nosotros cuando fuimos al instituto con ella no nos llevábamos muy bien- dijo Vegeta-pero hemos cambiado al pasar los años-la única que se llevaba bien con ella era 18-dijo Goku señalando a la chica rubia de ojos azules

-tú eres 18 -dijo Margi feliz- seguro que a Chichi la encantará verte

-a mi también me gustaría verla-dijo 18-has dicho que estaba aquí verdad? Podrías decirla que venga

-no se, podría tener problemas dijo pensativa Margi-pero voy a ir y le diré que me ayude con la orden que me habéis pedido, ahora vuelvo -Margi se fue hacia la cocina para decir a Chichi que la ayudara, en ese momento al restaurante entró un niño que al ver a Radix se acerco a él

-hola Radix-dijo el niño, este le miro y sonrió

-he, hola Takechi -dijo Radix -que haces por aquí

-estaba en el parque jugando-dijo el niño e inmediatamente te puso serio-pero aparecido una niña muy pesada diciéndome que si yo quería darla un beso, y yo le he dicho que no, eso de dar besos es asqueroso, no se como los adultos pueden hacer eso-cambiando su expresión a mas alegre-y tú que haces aquí? Ya se has venido a traerme la videoconsola verdad

-pues la verdad no te la he traído-dijo Radix- pero la próxima vez te la traigo

-de veras-dijo el niño feliz-es genial, mi mama dice que ese tipo de juegos perjudica la inteligencia

-ahora entiendo por que mi hermano no tiene inteligencia -dice Radix y goku se enfadó por el comentario-ahora que recuerdo, si quieres que te la regale se la tienes que pedir a Goku

-de veras-dijo Takeichi- por que no se la pides tu por mi

-porque lo dices?-dijo Radix

-por que él siempre esta serio -dijo el niño - y creo que no le agrado

-la verdad es que Goku últimamente no tiene sentido del humor-dijo Vegeta, el niño lo miro y sonrió

-y tu quien eres?-dijo el niño-a perdona yo soy Takeichi y vosotros

-yo soy Bulma y este que tengo al lado es Vegeta

-a vale y vosotros dos?-dijo Takeichi a 18 y a Krilin

-yo soy Krilin y ella es 18

-tienes un nombre extraño pero eres una chica muy bonita-dijo el niño y luego miro a Bulma-tú también eres muy bonita

-gracias-dijo Bulma y 18 sonrió -aunque tu también eres un niño muy guapo

-jo tú también piensas como las otras niñas-dijo Takeichi y en ese momento llegó Margi y Chichi con la comida-hola mama, hola abuela

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no molestes a los clientes Takeichi-dijo Chichi sin darse cuenta quien era sus clientes

-no les estaba molestando mama

-venga Chichi es solo un niño, no seas tan estricta-dijo Margi

-tú crees que soy estricta-dijo Chichi -la verdad no lo soy el niño siempre acaba haciendo lo que el quiere, no se a quién se parece

-seguro que a su padre-dijo Vegeta-no lo crees Goku-Chichi al reconocer la voz se congelo y sobre todo cuando dijo el nombre de Goku, entonces miro a la mesa y pudo ver quien eran, Bulma, Vegeta, Radix,18, Krilin y Goku y luego miro a Margi que esta estaba sonriendo

-tú lo sabías y por eso me has insistido en traer la orden -dice Chichi sorprendida-sabes en el problema que me has metido

-no la culpes a ella Chichi-dijo Bulma y Chichi la miro-nosotros venimos a comer y Goku conoció a Margi

-tengo el presentimiento que no te creo-dijo Chichi

-mira Chichi a pasado tiempo-dijo Krilin-igual que el tiempo pasa las personas también cambia

-si claro-dijo Chichi-seguro que lo que me pasa fue gracias a vosotros dos-señalando a Bulma y a Vegeta-y a vuestros amigos, estando aquí me metéis en problemas, y sabéis no los quiero, no entiendo como vosotros siendo tan ricos tenéis que venir aquí a un sitio que vuestro estatus no os lo permite, y ahora vosotros dos ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, llamar a Bardock y decirle que estado hoy por segunda vez con su hijo -todos estaban sorprendidos

-nosotros no le dijimos nada a Bardock-dijo Bulma enfadada

-tu crees que si fuéramos sido nosotros estaríamos aquí -dijo ahora Vegeta

-seguro que queréis aparentar que sois los buenos -dijo chichi

-eso no es a si -dijo Bulma

-YA BASTA-dijo Radix todos lo miraron y con ese escándalo salió el padre de chichi para saber lo que ocurría-no fueron ellos, quien dijeron a mi padre que vosotros estabais juntos-Goku lo miro sorprendido y Chichi también asta Takeichi lo miro sorprendido, el padre de Chichi lo único que hizo es que los pocos clientes que estaban allí los hizo que salieran y después de eso cerro las puertas para que no entraran mas clientes

-que quieres decir con eso? -dijo Goku sin comprender

-fui yo -dijo Radix agachando la cabeza, Chichi se sorprendió no sabía el por que si a él solo lo vio una vez o dos no lo recordaba con claridad, Goku también estaba sorprendido y miro a sus amigos que hacían gestos de haberlo sabido desde tiempo volvió a mirar a su hermano para saber un por que pero Radix continuó hablando- yo sentía admiración por mi padre, y no soportaba que su favorito siempre fuese Goku, era todo para él, y lo que no soportaba mi padre es que tuviéramos una novia que eligiera él, eso lo supe por propia experiencia, cuando la conocí en tu instituto supe que esta era mi oportunidad para ganar puntos hacia él, y ser su favorito pero luego me di cuenta que no, cuando te fuiste a buscarla decidí ir, y allí lo grabé todo, pude ver que te quedaste en su casa toda la noche y yo decidí darle el video a papa, él lo vio y dijo que era hora de hacer desaparecer a la gente baja, a lo primero no lo entendí lo que quería decir, asta que me explicó que cuando en tu camino hay alguien que te estorba es mejor matarlo, si es sentimental o negocios o otra cosa, yo sabía que era tu novia y que sería pasajero para ti, pero me equivoque … un día oí a papa hablar por teléfono con el padre de Vegeta que Chichi estaba embarazada y que ese embarazo ya había desaparecido y que también en ningún momento la había dado dinero ni nada por el estilo, y en ese momento me di cuenta del gran error que hice … lo siento de verdad por eso siempre te digo Goku que nunca creas a papa … Goku espero que me puedas perdonar -Radix acabó de hablar y agachó la cabeza nadie dijo nada, Takeichi estuvo pensando en lo que había dicho Radix y sonrió al saber quien era su papa y que también tenía un tío

-no te pongas triste tío Radix-dijo el niño con una sonrisa, todos lo miraron y los padres de Chichi sonrieron igual que los demás -mi mama dice que cuando se cuenta la verdad aunque sea dolorosa se tiene que perdonar para que tu alma esta limpia y cuando seas viejito y tengas que ir al cielo el mismo kami-sama te envíe al cielo y no al infierno-todos lo miraron y el niño miro a Goku-entonces tú eres mi papa?

-Goku se puso a su altura acariciando sus cabellos-si-el niño sonrió -y lo de la videoconsola le tendrás que pedir permiso a tu mama

-yo tenía entendido que cuando tienes un padre y una madre con solo pedir permiso a una ya bastaba -dijo el niño muy serio Goku sonrió

-sabes, la verdad es que te pareces mucho a mi, y si ella te dice que si puedes tener video consola te regalaré una nueva -dice Goku

-de acuerdo-dice Takechi resignado-mama verdad que me dejaras, te prometo que no me volveré tonto-Chichi le miro

-de acuerdo-dice chichi

-Yupi-di el niño feliz-oye Go … digo papa vendrás a vivir con mi mama y con migo verdad … eso lo hace todos los papas

-Takeichi-dijo Margi-tus padres tienen que hablar de muchas cosas-miro la cara desconcertada del niño-lo que pasa es que ellos han estado separados mucho tiempo y tienen que hablar a solas para aclarar cosas y saber si son compatibles como pareja … lo entiende

-si creo que si -dijo el niño

-Krilin-dijo Goku-tu decías que tenías unos documentos que implicaba a mi padre en negocios turbios verdad

-Si-dijo Krilin sin entender -pero no solo a él si no al padre de Vegeta también

-quiero que me los des -dijo Goku muy seguro -yo mismo me voy a encargar de meter a mi padre en la cárcel-todos se sorprendieron

-Goku-dijo Vegeta-estas seguro?

-Si Goku-el que tiene que estar seguro eres tú

-claro que lo estoy-dijo Vegeta -que paguen por lo que han hecho … y si la empresa se va a la ruina, ya se que negocio podríamos poner

-que estas planeando?-dijo Bulma

-tu eres muy buena con los números-dijo Vegeta -serías la administradora … y en tokio no hay ninguno

-quieres explicarte mejor-dijo Goku

-estoy hablando de hacer algo que nos gusta Goku y también nos apasiona -dijo Vegeta Goku aún no comprendía-un gimnasio de artes marciales

-eso es una gran idea -dice Goku -cuando empezamos

-de eso chicos no os preocupéis -dijo Bulma-yo me encargo … yo no podré ser la administradora … ya sabéis que lo que mas me gusta es la ciencia inventar cosas …

-ahora que hacemos -dice Goku

-ya se-dice Vegeta miro a Radix-tu hermano Radix es muy bueno en esas cosas … que te parece

-mmm …-Goku miro a su hermano-de acuerdo no tengo ningún problema

-Goku, Vegeta y Radix-dijo Krilin-yo estos papeles los puedo llevar mañana a primera hora y en ese mismo momento los meterían a la cárcel, que decís

-No Krilin-dijo Radix- podrías hacerlo ahora

-claro que si.-dijo Krilin -será mejor que me marche, otro día probaré esta deliciosa comida , 18 que piensas hacer?

-me iré Tokio -dice 18-vamos arrasar en las tiendas verdad Bulma?

-si -dice Bulma-lo vamos a pasar en grande las tres

-que tres?-dice Chichi

-pues quien va a ser -dice 18-Bulma, Margi y yo

-que yo -dice Margi

-claro-dijo Bulma-invitamos nosotras y no vale un no como respuesta … y no volveremos asta mañana

-pues Vegeta y yo nos llevaremos a padre chichi y a Takeichi … y no vale un no -dice Radix-no te preocupes no volveremos asta mañana

-no vale protestar-dijo Vegeta-además nos vas ayudar ha encontrar un local para el gimnasio

-de acuerdo-dijo el hombre mas mayor de todos -bueno hija nos vamos

-voy a la ciudad-dijo el niño- adiós mama, papa

-ah hermanito me llevo tu coche -dice Radix -no podrás irte asta que vengamos

-bueno nosotras también nos vamos-dijo 18 abrazando a Chichi-en otro momento tendremos un tiempo para nosotras-chichu sonrió

-adiós-dijo Margi

-bueno chicos-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa picarona -espero que aprovechéis este tiempo que vais a estar solos … adiós

-en un momento nos hemos quedado solos-dijo Goku

-si-dijo Chichi algo sonrojada

-quieres que te ayude a recoger todo esto

-claro -los dos lo recogieron todo y salieron del restaurante- puedes quedarte en casa a dormir … es que aquí no hay oteles

-de acuerdo-dijo Goku-creo que tendríamos que hablar no lo crees

-Si-dijo chichi pero cuando lleguemos a casa

Y los dos caminando se fueron a la casa de Chichi ya que iban hablar largo y tendido


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** antes de nada perdonar por la espera se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero ya estoy aquí ... este capitulo es el final habrá lemony a las personas que no les guste pues que no lo lean, bueno aquí va el capitulo... ah los personajes no me pertenecen aunque si fuera por mi si pero no son mios bueno algunos si son mios bueno aquí va el capitulo

Capitulo 7

Los dos estaban en la sala de la casa de Chichi, ella lo miraba intensamente pero con un punto de timidez y obserbando como el tiempo lo había cambiado físicamente estaba mas musculoso y su rostro estaba mas marcados era mucho mas hombre que la última vez que estuvo con él,que con eso recordó cuando estuvieron juntos sin darse cuenta se sonrojó y aparto la mirada de él,iba intentar decir algo por que ese silencio la incomodaba pero Goku se adelantó

-yo ... quisiera pedirte perdon-dijo Goku mirando al suelo y arrepentido y sentándose en el sofá -tenía de haber confiado en ti... pero la carta que me dio mi padre era tu letra por eso le crei todo lo que me contó

-él me obligó-dijo Chichi sentándose al lado de Goku-yo no quería pero él dijo que mataría a nuestro hijo

-como he podido confiar en él-llorando en silencio pero la chica se dio cuenta y con su mano hizo que la mirara -por su culpa te perdí y no solo a tí sino al niño,tuviste que pasarlo tan mal y yo maldiciendote

-Goku yo entiendo tu postura -dijo Chichi tiernamente y con su mano suavemente le quitaba las lágrimas-él es tu padre ... yo también fuera confiado en mi padre si él me fuera dicho cualquier cosa

-sabes lo que siento por él en este momento-Goku ya no lloraba si no su mirada se tomo dura-decepción,odio,me gustaría que desapareciera y no volverle a ver por que si lo viera no se que le haría

-no digas eso-intento tranquilezarlo-cada uno tiene que responder por sus actos y seguro que él lo pagará

-te puedo preguntar algo Chichi?

-claro

-como fue,quiero decir,el embarazo,el parto,todo en general,tuviste que pasarlo mal al estar sola

no estuve tan sola-dijo Chichi con algo de tristeza pero con una sonrisa -estuvo mi padre conmigo y su esposa... cuando iba a nacer Takeichi tenía tantas ganas de llamarte para que supieras que ibas a tener un hijo y para -susurrando y con lágrimas y sonrojada-que estuvieras conmigo-hablando normal-pero eso no podía ser,yo tenía que resignarme y que mi hijo estuviera sin padre ... creo que no le he criado tan mal

-lo siento

-no Goku,no tienes que sentir nada,tú no sabías nada y si lo fueras sabido estoy se que fueras estado ahí por tu hijo no por mi -Chichi empezó a llorar,Goku la abrazó para que se desahogara

-Chichi si yo lo fuera sabido fuera cambiado muchas cosas,Takeichi fuera tenido un padre y tú no fueras estado sola... por que aunque intentaba odiarte y olvidarte nunca pude hacer ninguna de las dos cosas,algo dentro de mi me decía que tenía que ir a buscarte pero siempre algo me lo impedía -ella se separó de su pecho mas tranquila y le sonrió

-sabes-dijo Chichi algo tímida-has cambiado no me había fijado estás mucho mas atractivo y sexy que antes

-y tú estás mas hermosa -Goku sonrió y ella también,los dos se miraron a los ojos y lentamente se besaron en los labios muy despacio y saaborendo ese momento tan anelado por los dos,cada vez el veso se transformaba en pasión,ella puso sus manos en el cuello de Goku u él en su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo,en ese momento ella se separó de él con una sonrisa

-yo no he podido olvidarte ... aún te amo y lo intenté pero no pude

-yo también te amo Chichi -Goku la acarició sus mejillas y con ese tacto ella cerraba los ajos suspirando,Chichi cogió su mano y se levantó del sillón y él hizo lo mismo

-acompañame-tirando de él llegaron a la habitación,cerrando la puerta al entrar-quiero estar contigo

-Goku estaba desubicado y sin entender -Que! no entiendo

-eres tontito-dijo Chichi acercándose a él y besándole en los lábios rápidamente-quiero hacer el amor contigo,quiero que me hagas tuya,si quieres,si no quieres lo entenderé

-si quiero-dijo tímidamente

**Lemon**

_"Al oír la respuesta del joven, ella se quitó la camiseta con movimientos suaves y pausados, para luego introducirse los dos en la cama , con una mansa y suave expresión de entrega. El mensaje era claro: vengo a ti sin subterfugios, sin dobleces, ni imposiciones, ¿estás tú ahí para mí?_

_Y como Goku se quedara paralizado ante el glorioso espectáculo de su semidesnudez, subió una mano por su brazo, acariciante, hasta alcanzar su nuca, lo fue atrayendo lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un profundamente sentido beso, mientras suspiraban cada uno en la boca del otro, aspirando sus alientos y empapándose uno del otro._

_"No existe en el mundo otra para mí", le expresaban sus ojos, ella se movía suavemente, con el vaivén de las olas, buscando atraerlo, que se hundiera en su profundidades, ofreciéndose._

_Goku lentamente se recostó sobre ella, para que se fuera acostumbrando de a poco a su calor y piel, en tanto él se aliviaba en su frescor, su increíblemente sedoso tacto. Tiernos pezones como capullos de rosa dibujaban ardientes senderos en el escultural torso moreno del chico, que se estremecía rendido ante el más dulce de los oponentes que le hubiera tocado enfrentar. Dedos que aleteaban sobre la tez curtida como delicadas alas de mariposa, mientras los suyos más callosos repetían la caricia con mucho más ímpetu sobre la pequeña y deliciosa figura de su compañera. Tembloroso, se atrevió a atrapar las hermosas colinas que por tanto tiempo lo hicieran suspirar._

_Suspiros, roces, miradas, besos profundos y sin fin se conjugaban para recrear una magia antigua como el mundo, a la que todos los amantes consiguen acceder, instante único y espiritual en el que dos seres se fusionan en uno, un solo latido, un solo respirar, un solo sentir, un solo existir. Un camino que conduce a la locura y la redención, labios y manos que se apropian de la carne tan querida, ni siquiera fueron concientes cuando el resto de las ropas desapareció como los últimos vestigios de las barreras que los alejaban uno del otro. Sin darse cuenta, empezaron a balancearse, uno contra el otro, en un ritmo repetitivo y sin control, profundo y sabio en que los cuerpos buscan el encuentro definitivo._

_Perdido, se llevó la cremosa dulzura de un pecho a la boca, coronando así el secreto deseo tanto tiempo añorado. Una brusca perdida de aire y un violento arqueamiento de la espalda fue la respuesta de ella, quien ofreció así con más abandono la sensible prominencia, que él sorbió con mayor deleite, dándole suaves mordiscos. Chichi se mordió un brazo para acallar los suaves y agudos gemidos que se le escapaban, al tiempo que no podía evitar que sus caderas se alzaran buscándolo, repetitiva y ansiosamente._

_Un movimiento accidental lo llevó a rozar la lujuriosa humedad de su compañera y él perdió la cabeza. Jadeando y gimiendo roncamente exaltado, empezó a lanzar estocadas sin control con su pétreo miembro, buscando fundirse y aliviar el fogoso tormento de sus hijares, lo que ocasionó un pequeño siseo de dolor en ella. Frunciendo el ceño, se mordió el labio para contener un quejido. Arqueó su espalda y adelantó sus manos en su pecho, en un inconciente movimiento para escapar de aquella alborotada invasión. Lo quería, pero no así, con más suavidad . Con dulzura, acarició sus cabellos y pasó sus labios por su cuello y mentón para tranquilizarlo. "No me iré a ninguna parte", susurró, "solo cálmate". A lo que él contestó con un beso profundo y lleno de disculpas._

_Una vez que hubo recobrado algo de calma, ella deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos para tomar con mucha delicadeza su palpitante virilidad, provocándole un respingo, y lo guió con lentitud hasta su lubricada entrada, abriendo las piernas suavemente para facilitar su unión. Inmediatamente comenzó a jadear desesperado, lleno de necesidad, pero temeroso de herir, mientras escondía la cara en su cuello, intentando mantener un vestigio de cordura, el cual fue completamente borrado cuando dulcemente, ella lo empujó de sus nalgas para completar la penetración. Violentos estremecimientos agitaron su cuerpo, roncos gemidos rasgaron su garganta mientras se introducía en ella, quien asustada, lo tomó del rostro para bebérselos y depositar los suyos propios en él, ante la dolorosa pero querida invasión que desgarró su entrada en un solo y candente movimiento, momento en el que elevaba sus caderas para recibir el torrente de vida de un abrumado muchacho que no había podido resistir un segundo el contacto de la persona largamente amada y añorada, y quien, ante la avalancha de poderosas sensaciones, no había podido acallar por más tiempo el grito de su alma:_

_-¡Te amo Chichi, te amo! ¡te amo, con todo mi corazón te amo!_

_Una mirada de dolor fue rápidamente velada por espesas pestañas negras, ella acalló las declaraciones del joven con sus labios, acariciando su espalda y trasero, buscando conducirlo una vez más al delirio, al tiempo que una lágrima escapaba de su apretada prisión y se deslizaba por su tersa mejilla"._

Los dos amantes se miraban y seguín acariciandose y besándose asta que un teléfono sonó,Goku lo cogió

-si-dijo Goku

-oye Goku soy Krilin-respondió desde la otra linea-dime donde estás necesito que me firmes unos papeles para que pueda meter en la carcel a tu padre y al padre de Vegeta

-de veras-dijo Goku sentándose en la cama y Chichi se levantó para vestirse -estoy en casa de Chichi sabes donde queda?

-si se donde vive entonces voy hacia allí-dijo Krilin

-de acuerdo aquí te esperamos ... otra cosa mi hermano Radix como Vegeta no tendrían que firmar

-a ellos ya les he visto estaban en Tokio y ya firmaron

-vale pues te espero de acuerdo,cuando tardarás?

-no me digas que te interrumpí en algo? no me digas que Chichi y tú estáis solos?

-si lo estamos pero no te voy ha decir nada mas

-de acuerdo, dentro de una hora mas o menos estaré allí

-vale,nos vemos luego -y los dos colgaron,Goku dejó el teléfono en la mesita y se levantó para bestirse,cuando se vistió entró a la habitación Chichi

-ocurre algo malo-dijo Chichi acercándose a Goku y dandole un beso en la mejilla

-no-respondió el chico -ahora viene Krilin... me trae unos papeles para que firme mi hermano ya firmó como Vegeta

-es algo sobre el gimnasio que queréis abrir?

-no -suspiro Goku-es sobre mi padre,una vez que firme le meteran en la cárcel para pagar las cosas que ha hecho

-estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-ahora mas que nunca-ella sonrió-que te parece si comemos algo,es que me estoy muriendo de hambre

-claro yo también tengo hambre,te prepararé algo delicioso Chichi iba a salir de la habitación

-espera... yo te ayudaré-dijo Goku y la chica se sorprendió-oye que se cocinar

-no te imagino cocinando

-pues desde ahora me verás mucho

-entonces que esperamos?-los dos salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina, empezaron a cocinar como ya sabía Chichi Goku no tenía ni idea de cocinar,ella fue paciente para enseñarle al cabo de tres cuartos de hora los dos estaban en la sala para comer

-espero que esto este bueno-dijo Chichi

-oye que he seguido el libro de recetas y tú has estado guiandome

-si pero

-nada de peros-dijo Goku -además tengo que aprender no lo crees,cuando tú no estes en casa tebdré que cocinar para nuestro hijo-Chichi se sorprendió y Goku se dio cuenta

-quieres que vivamos juntos?

-claro que si -dijo Goku con una sonrisa-ya que no estuve cuando nació Takeichi estaré para otras cosas, y también quiero estar contigo,o no te gusta la idea?

-claro que me gusta-dijo feliz Chichi y se acercó a Goku y lo beso-aunque a mi me gustaría casarme

-me estas pidiendo que me case contigo?

-la verdad es que tendrías que pedirlo tú,pero como no te veo con esa iniciativa pues...

-quieres casarte conmigo Chichi?-preguntó Goku sin dejar de terminar a Chichi

-si quiero-ella lo abrazó y se besaron y en ese momento tocaron la puerta y se separaron

-ese deve de ser Krilin-dijo Goku,Chichi se levantó para abrir la puerta y entraron a la sala y efectivamente era Krilin

-hola Goku-dijo Krilin,mirando lo de la mesa y puso cara de desagrado-no me digas que te vas a comer esa por quería

-calla-dijo Goku-claro que si,además lo he hecho yo

-ahora entiendo que tenga tan mala pinta,si eso se lo haces a tu hijo lo mataras de un indigestion de alimentos mal hechos

-de acuerdo no me lo comeré-dijo Goku-dame lo papeles que los voy a firmar

-de acuerdo-sacó Krilin los papeles-pero no te enfades Goku somos amigos

-donde es donde devo de firmar?-preguntó Goku

-mira es aquí-dijo Krilin señalándole donde de firmar

-bueno ya esta firmado-dijo Goku

-bueno yo me voy-dijo Krilin -adiós Chichi,ya nos veremos pareja

-adiós Krilin-dijo Chichi

-oye Chichi -dijo Goku-a ti no te importaría vivir en Tokio

-pues la verdad a lo primero me costaría ya que estoy acostumbrada a vivir con papa y Margi-dijo Chichi-pero puede ser que ha Takeichi le cueste

-él es un niño y a los niños les cuesta menos adaptarse cuando se cambian de residencia

-y cuando nos mudamos?

-dame una semana

-de acuerdo

La semana pasó rápido ya que hubo muchos acontecimientos,el primero y el mas importante para Chichi y su familia es que Bardock el padre de Goku y Radix lo metiron en la cárcel por una buena temporada al igual que al padre de Vegeta,la empresa que llevaban los padres de Goku, Vegeta y Bulma se la quedaron los hijos, Vegeta,Goku y Radix un buen lugar para poner una escuela de artes marciales,Chichi,Goku y el hijo de ambos Takechi se fueron a vivir a Tokio ya que encontraron una casa para vivir y los fines de semana se irían a la casa del padre de Chichi,pero lo mas feliz que hacía a Goku y Chichi que dentro de un mes se casarían y serían felices con su hijo y sobre todo que nadie se pondría en medio para separarles.

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia que es la continuación de Aprendiendo Amar ... gracias por los comentarios que me hayudado a seguir ... y sobre todo perdonar por las faltas de ortografía que seguro que hay unas cuantas y gracias por leer la historia


End file.
